Mr Heartache
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: hei Mr.Heartache, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?
1. MrHeartache

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke-Sakura's fict by Tsukasa

Song fict from Sekai No Owari

.

.

.

Hello my friend, Mr. Heartache.

How many times have we met ?

Terdengan musik mengalun dari pengeras suara di minimarket malam itu, Udara dingin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan tidak bisa mendinginkan kepala seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda, yang sedang memilih mi instan di deretan rak minimarket. Keningnya berkerut seolah tengah memikirkan suatu hal penting, ya memang penting, penting untuk menunjang kehidupannya seminggu kedepan. Dia memilih – milih mi instan yang sesuai dengan rasa yang dia inginkan dan tentu saja dengan memerhatikan harga. Akhir bulan, itulah masalahnya. Memang menyakitkan kalau harus berjuang di akhir bulan seperti ini, di mana kamu harus berjuang dengan isi dompet yang semakin memprihatinkan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu berjalan ke kasir dengan memeluk beberapa mi instan, dia tergopoh-gopoh ke meja kasir. Jangan salahkan dia yang malas mengambil keranjang belanjaan, dia tidak sempat. Setelah menaruh beberapa mi instan ke meja kasir, dia akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan tegak, dia perhatikan petugas kasir yang berada di depannya, Setelah petugas kasir selesai menghitung belanjaan dia segera menerima kantung belanjaan yang berisi mi instan penyelamat hidupnya.

"Silahkan nona, Terimaksih telah berbelanja" ucap petugas kasir dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sakura Haruno hanya tersenyum kepada petugas kasir dan mengambil kantung belanjaan lalu berbalik meninggalkan minimarket. Dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lengang, malam itu udara musim panas kembali menerpanya.

"Lebih baik aku tinggal saja di minimarket tadi", keluhnya sambil menganyunkan kantung belanjaanya.

Dia berjalan santai dan sesekali melihat pertokoan di pinggir jalan yang masih ramai pengunjung meskipun malam sudah larut. Hari ini dia pulang agak terlambat karena tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Wajahnya sudah kusut seperti kertas laporan yang gagal, kemejanya yang lusuh tertiup angin.

Mahasiswa tahun kedua semester 4 ini merasa kalau hari ini dia butuh perlakuan spesial misalnya saja pergi ke sauna? Apalah itu hanya hayalannya semata, mana punya cukup uang dia pergi ke sauna hanya untuk merilekskan badannya yang sudah seperti marshmellow itu.

Dia mempercepat jalannya menuju ke apartement , jangan bayangkan apartement ini mewah seperti di daerah ropongi, apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama kuliah di universitas konoha ini jauh dari kesan mewah, apartement yang terletak di sudut kota dan agak jauh dari kampus memang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal dalam mencari tempat tinggal, apalagi kalau bukan biaya sewannya yang murah untuk ukuran mahasiswa kurang elit seperti dia, ya urusan finansial.

Sebelum sampai ke apartemennya dia akan melewati toko barang antik yang berada di dekat studio foto yang entah mengapa selalu saja sepi, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Setiap kali dia melewati studio tersebut dia berpikir, apakah ada yang berkunjung ke sana, kemudian dia akan berdiri sangat lama di depan toko yang arsitektur bangunnnya sangat unik, seperti bangunan khas yang ada di eropa. Lampu di toko tersebut sudah mati, di depan pintu kacanya pun ada tulisan tutup, ya ini memang sudah larut. Tapi kenapa dia tidak segera bergegas untuk pulang, dia hanya berdiri disana, memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin mengenang sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang"

Sakura berjalan menuju tanjakan ke apartement, sepertinya malam ini dia akan langsung tidur saja, mengingat tenaganya sudah terkuras habis di kampus.

Suasana apartementnya sudah lengang ketika dia sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, lampu di lorong-lorong terlihat meredup mengingat ini memang apartemen tua. Sakura merogoh kunci pintu di dalam tasnya sambil terus memerhatikan pintu di sebelah kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan seperti biasa, kemana kamu Mr .Heartache, lirih sakura dalam hati, mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tak kunjung menemukan benda metalik bergerincing itu,

"ya ampun dimana kunci sialan itu".gerutunya sambil terus merogoh kunci di dalam tas, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"oh aku menaruhnya disaku celana kan ?",ujarnya menepuk jidatnya yang lebar, "aku harus menghentikan kebiasaan amnesia sementara ini" memasukkan benda metalik gemerincing itu ke lubang kunci dan pintu terbuka.

Ketika dia akan memasuki kamarnya pintu di sebelah terbuka dan cahaya sedikit keluar dari dalam kamar sebelah, seseorang keluar bersama dengan pintu tertutup, Sakura mematung di tempatnya, memerhatikan sosok yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, sosok itu memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana jeans abu-abu kedodoran, di bahunya tersampir kamera DSLR seperti biasanya, rambutnya mencuat kebelakang tapi terlihat keren, wajahnya tak bersemangat seperti biasa, dibalik matanya yang datar sebenarnya mata itu sangat tajam mempesona dengan warna hitam seperti jelaga.

Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, ? ungkap Sakura dalam hati, hanya dalam hati karena dia tak pernah berhasil menyapa tetangganya yang satu ini, terlalu takut.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama sosok jangkung yang juga adalah tetangganya. yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, yang selalu dia khawatirkan, yang selalu dia rindukan. Uchiha Sasuke melihat kearahnya, agak lama, tatapannya datar seperti biasa, setelah menganggukan kepala sebentar kepada Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika dia menundukkan kepala, dia tengah berperang melawan dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.

"Kau memanggilku ?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut, matanya melebar mendengar suara yang datang dari arah pungungnya, lalu dia berbalik menghadap seseorang itu, apa Uchiha Sasuke baru saja berbicara padanya ? tapi kenapa ? Apa tadi suara hatinya bisa didengar ataukah dia malah dengan bodohnya mengucapn kata-kata tadi? Apapun itu dia harus menghadapi tetangganya yang sedang menatapnya datar menunggu respon.

"um, ya Uchiha-san. Aku . . ya . . tadi aku memanggilmu", Sakura menjawabnya seperti orang bodoh saja, menampilkan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Kau memanggil nama depanku tadi", ujarnya masih datar, atensinya mengarah tepat ke Sakura yang mengalihkan matanya bergerak kesan kemari entah karena apa. Sakura semakin gugup saja kalau ditatap seperti itu, dan kegugupannya bertambah karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Sasuke mendekatkan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat dua langkah di depan Sakura, "Haruno ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

 _Hello again, Mr. Heartache._

 _Give me the strength to get up_.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya yang dari tadi masih sabar menunggu. Menjerit dalam hati Sakura mencoba menemukan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan memanggil nama depanmu", Sakura seakan terjebak ke dalam mata hitam nan kelam itu. Meskipun dia mengungkapkan kata penyesalan tapi ekspresi wajahnya malah menunujukkan kekaguman.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, seharusnya kamu panggil aku Sasuke-nii bukan Sasuke-kun",

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang barusan itu Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum? Ya, meskipun sangat tipis tapi itu sangat menawan, Sakura sekarang sudah seperti anak belasan tahun yang baru saja mengenal cinta, gila.

"Sampai jumpa", Sasuke benar-benar melangkah menjauh sekarang, lalu menghilang di belokan lorong.

Jatuh terduduk setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali sekarang, tadi saja dia sempat menahan napas karena Uchiha Sasuke. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanya. Setelah dua tahun menjadi tetangga, dan baru malam ini mereka saling bicara, tentunya Sakura berpikir mungkin ini adalah bonus setelah harinya kacau dan melelahkan.

Menatap langit-langit Sakura menarik napas lagi." Oke, jantungku harus tenang dulu"

" kamu penuh kejutan, senang bisa bicara denganmu"

Sakura tersenyum senang, berharap ini akan jadi awal dari mimpi indahnya.

To be Continue

Well, hai guys this is Tsukasa and this is my first Fic. Actually I'm not newbe in ffn world, I've read ffn since I was in senior high school, but as an author I'm new :v

I got my idea and plot of this fict because OF SEKAI NO OWARI's song, I like this song so much for the very begining I listened it.

Actually I want to make this fic just for oneshoot, but I think multichapter is better, right ? :v

Please guys give u're comment for this strange stuff (fic :v)


	2. Photography Class

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke-Sakura's fict by Tsukasa

Song fict from Sekai No Owari

.

Penuh sesak suasana di dalam kereta shinkansen pagi itu, suara punggung yang bergesekan, udara dingin yang bercampur dengan parfum orang-orang, cuaca di luar terlihat sangat cerah dari jendela tempat Sakura berdiri, berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya.

Menyebalkan sekali, pikir Sakura yang pagi-pagi begini harus pergi ke kampus karena perubahan jadwal yang mendadak. Dirinya yang pagi tadi berencana akan tidur sampai siang jadi harus bangun dengan terburu-buru setelah melihat pesan singkat dari Tenten, teman sekelasnya dalam kelas Fotografi yang baru saja di ambilnya di semester empat ini.

Alasan dia baru mengambil mata kuliah fotography ini karena, yah, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan foto atau apapun itu, dan harga kamera itu kan mahal, jeritnya dalam hati kala itu. Di hari pertama kelas fotografi bahkan Sakura tidak tahu siapa dosen yang akan mengajar hari ini, pastilah akan sangat membosankan.

Setelah hampir 15 menit, kereta tiba di stasiun bawah tanah Konoha, terdengar suara yang memberitahukan bahwa kereta sudah tiba di stasiun konoha. Sakura keluar dari kereta dan segera menuju ke arah tangga keluar menuju jalan raya.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan, terlihat Universitas Konoha berdiri dengan megahnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya, oke terlambat sedikit saja tidak apa- apa kan ? Lagipula kelas fotography pasti akan membuatnya mengantuk di kelas. Memasuki kawasan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya yang berada di tanjakan dekat hutan buatan milik fakultas biologi, Suasana di FIB yang terlihat tenang, terdapat beberapa pohon besar yang akan sangat pas duduk di bawahnya saat musim panas seperti ini, Warna daun maple yang hijau terlihat segar.

Sakura menghirup napas dalam – dalam, suasana FIB yang sangat pas menyerupai bangunan di venesia ini adalah favorit Sakura, bahkan dia sudah punya tempat yang sudah diklaim sebagai tempatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar makan bekal sambil mengobrol bersama sahabat pirangnya Ino. Ngomong-ngomong soal si pirang itu, apa dia sudah tiba di kelas ?

Sakura menguap sekali, tentu saja ini terlalu pagi untuk menghadiri kelas membosankan, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar ketika memencet tombol buka di lift ,Sakura merogoh ponselnya di didalam tas selempang berwarna cokelat dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Ino Pig. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai 3 di mana kelasnya berada.

"Iya pig ?

"Sakuuu, kau di mana ? kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa ?", jerit Ino di seberang sana dan tanpa sadar Sakura memerhatikan jam tangannya, 08.15. baru telat lima belas menit kan ?

"Iya Ino, aku sedang menuju lantai tiga, tunggu ya", balas Sakura sambil menguap.

"Cepatlah ini hari pertama kelas fotografi, kau tahu."

"baiklah, aku akan segera tiba di kelas membosankan itu, sudah dulu ya", Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ino.

Pintu Lift terbuka dan Sakura segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kelas membosankan.

Di depan sana setelah belokan di lorong. Saat tiba di kelas, seperti yang Sakura duga sebelumnya, Dosennya saja belum datang, dan lihat anak-anak menyedihkan itu, untuk apa mereka datang ke keles pagi-pagi hanya untuk menunggu dosen yang entahlah, namanya saja aku belum tahu, pikir Sakura.

"Sakuuuuu, sebelah sini !". Teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dari deretan nomer tiga dekat jendela.

Ya ampun dia suka sekali berteriak. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Ino berada dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menghela napas Sakura meletakkan tas selempanya di atas meja.

Tenten berada di ujung depan, semangat sekali dia. Pikir Sakura

"hei hei, kau seperti orang tua renta saja Sakura, ada apa denganmu hari ini ?".

"Kau tidak berhasil bicara dengan tetangga tampanmu lagi, heh ?". Ledek Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura dan tertawa geli.

"Hentikan Ino, kamu tidak akan percaya apa yang akan ku katakan", Meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata Sakura menjawab ledekan Ino dengan malas.

"Memangnya apa ? Kau bahkan diundang ke kamarnya ?

Ledekan Ino semakin menjadi – jadi saja membuat Sakura semakin ingin membolos dari kelas ini.

"Kau salah pig ! Aku bahkan sudah berkencan dengannya !", balas Sakura menggebu-gebu dan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kedepan.

"Lihatlah dirimu jidat, kau hobi membual heh sekarang ?", cengir Ino.

"Sudahlah, kau lupakan saja tetanggamu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, selain itu dia pemurung tingkat akut kan".

"pemurung ?", gumam Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengingat senyum tipis Uchiha Sasuke dua hari yang lalu di depan apartementnya.

"Tidak Ino kau salah, dia bukan pemurung seperti yang kau atau kita tahu selama ini ! ", Seru Sakura melotot kearah Ino.

"Lalu ? apa dia berubah jadi tuan ramah yang memeluk tetangganya ?", ucap Ino sarkastik.

"Tunggu, kau tahu, kemarin Ino, kemarin ! ", Seru Sakura menggoncang bahu Ino.

"Aku memang belum menceritakan padamu kejadian dua hari yang lalu setelah hari sibuk di kampus dan kita tidak bisa ketemu sampai sekarang."

"Ya dan hal apakah itu yang membuatmu gila seperti ini Sakura ku sayang ?", balas Ino malas dengan ekspresi yang dengan sengaja dibuat buat.

"Aku berbicara dengan tetanggaku. Uchiha Sasuke. ", ucap sakura yang sengaja dipelan pelankan.

"oke dan dia mengajakmu jadian begitu ?",

"tidak, tidak, tidak, dengarkan aku dulu aku benar-benar berbicara dengannya", Tegas Sakura dengan penekanan di bagian akhir.

Suasana di kelas saat itu tengah sedikit lengang dan hanya beberapa orang saja mengobrol. Ino masih setia mendengarkan cerita Sakura yang hampir sepenuhnya tidak dia percaya, Ino masih saja meledek Sakura dan pura-pura percaya dengan cengirannya.

"ahhhh Terserah kau saja Pig, aku benar-benar menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu.", rengekan Sakura frustasi karena sahabat pirangnya ini sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ceritanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, sebaiknya kita belajar saja tentang fotografi ya",

"Siapa tahu dengan ini kita akan jadi fotografer atau yang paling menakjubkan menjadi model". bujuk Ino dengan senyum manis mengejeknya dan mengetik beberapa kata di kolom pencarian browser di ponsel pintarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah hari ini, siapa nama dosennya ? pikir Sakura yang baru teringat akan hal ini.

"Siapa nama dosen kita Pig?

"Oh itu, Asuma Sarutobi sensei. Kau benar-benar ya. Kenapa tidak lihat di jadwal yang baru heh?".

"Aku tahu kau malas dengan mata kuliah ini, tapi paling tidak kau tahu siapa nama dosen kita Sakura", Nasihat Ino sok bijak yang hanya jadi angin lalu di pikiran Sakura.

Yah apapun itu Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dan apa-apaan dosen yang bernama Asuma itu ? Bukankah ini hari pertama dia mengajar ? Tapi ini sudah 30 menit berlalu dan dia belum datang juga.

Tahu begini aku tidak masuk saja tadi kan. Pikir Sakura yang sudah bersiap akan berdiri meninggalkan kelas.

"Jidat ? mau ke mana kau ?", Tanya Ino heran yang melihat sahabatnya ini mau pergi.

"Perpustakaan. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu di sini." Ungkap Sakura dan hendak berjalan ke depan.

Tetapi saat itu juga pintu ruangan terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua orang yang ada di kelas tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino memerhatikan sosok yang baru masuk tersebut.

Dia memakai kemeja .hitam berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku dengan jeans warna gelap yang sangat terlihat luar biasa keren untuknya. Dia membawa note di tangan kirinya dan juga kamera DSLR di tangan kanan.

Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dan mencuat kebelakang.

Me-mencuat kebelakang ? Sakura yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sejak sosok tadi menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu kemudian tersadar bahwa sosok yang terlihat sangat keren dari tempatnya berdiri ini adalah tetangganya ?

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan note dan kameranya di atas meja mimbar kaca di depan ruang kelas. Dia berdiri dengan tegas, ekspresinya datar tapi tetap tajam dan tegas meskipun guratan suram di matannya tampak. Memerhatikan seisi ruangan sejenak.

"Selamat pagi". Sapanya pelan di depan semua orang di kelas itu, kemudian matanya bertemu dengan Sakura yang berdiri dengan anehnya di tengah kelas.

Ino yang dari tadi juga terpaku pada sosok di depan sana kemudian tersadar dan menarik Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka semua masih terdiam memerhatikan sosok di depan. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

Masih saja lenggang. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya semua yang ada diruangan itu membalas ucapan selamat pagi, kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya seolah berada dalam di dimensi lain.

Ino yang tersadar duluan dari ketidak mampuan mencerna keadaan berbisik kepada Sakura.

"Hei, Saku. Kalau aku tidak salah dia kan tetanggamu?".

Sakura masih terdiam terpaku. Lalu Ino melanjutkan berbisik.

"Apa dia mahasiswa baru ?".

". . . "

Bisik Ino yang semakin terdengar frustasi di telinga Sakura. Ya ini memang memusingkan. Apa-apaan ini ?

"Baiklah, ini hari pertama kalian di kelas fotografi. Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi dosen kalian".

"Tapi, bukankah dosen kami Asuma-sensei ?". Tenten bersuara di ujung depan sana.

"Hn. Aku menggantikan Sarutobi-Sensei untuk satu semester ke depan". Jelas Sensei super tampan di depan yang dibalas suara-suara tidak percaya oleh seisi kelas.

"Asuma-Sensei sedang ada project besar dengan perusahaan iklan luar negeri, jadi untuk sementara akulah yang menggantikan.", Suara itu. Sakura baru pertama kali ini melihatnya berbicara dengan sangat tegas dan keren di depan sana. Hah ? Siapa sebenarnya yang di depan sana itu ?

"Se-sensei, kami harus memanggilmu apa ? Uchiha sensei atau Ikemen sensei ?", Teriak Karin dengan manja dari bangku tengah . Apa dia sudah gila ?

Suasana kelas jadi ribut dengan suara tawa dan cemooh ke Karin.

"Yah sepertinya usia sensei tidak jauh beda dengan kami !". Teriak Kiba dengan cengiran anehnya yang tentu saja langsung disambut riuh dari penghuni kelas lainnya.

Sasuke masih tenang di depan sana, memerhatikan tingkah mahasiswanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sangat tipis sekali.

"Kalian bisa menganggapku sensei, juga teman kalian."

Dengan jawaban singkat dan datar itu malah membuat yang lainnya berteriak senang dan tertawa, tak terkecuali Kiba.

Apa ? yang benar saja ? kelas fotografi yang tadinya sangat membosankan di pikiran Sakura kenapa jadi seperti ini ? dan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke si yang selama ini dia kenal adalah penyediri di kamar apartemennya, Kenapa ?

Ino beringsut mendekat ke Sakura dan berbisik "Sa-saku, dia dosen kita ? Bukankah dia pengangguran anti sosial, heh ?"

"Atau dia punya kembaran ?". Bisik Ino semakin tidak masuk akal.

Yah selama ini Sakura dan Ino selalu penasaran apa pekerjaan Sasuke, selain dia penyendiri dan misterius, Sakura bahkan masih belum tahu apapun tentang tetanggannya ini. Setelah dua hari yang lalu dia dikejutkan dengan tingkah tetangganya, lalu hari ini dia luar biasa terkejut.

Apapun itu, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya ada sesuatu yang Sakura rasakan. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa berkata bahwa ini adalah awal yang bagus. Oke, mungkin ini adalah takdirnya, dia yang sejak pagi uring-uringan dan malas untuk datang ke kampus, di kelas fotografi yang membosankan, hanya membayangkan dirinya yang tertidur di kelas fotography yang membosankan merasa menyesal telah berpikir begitu. Sepertinya kami-sama sedang baik padanya.

Bolehkah dia menarik kata-katanya tentang kelas yang membosankan ? kelas ini sama sekali tidak akan membosankan meski dia tidak suka fotography, sosok yang sedang berbicara di depan sana yang sedang memegang kamera. Uchiha Sasuke. Sulit dipercaya. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali berdiri sekarang juga dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ino masih saja berbisik ke arahnya, yang hanya ditanggapi sakura dengan diam karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka berdua jadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan sensei tampannya di depan sana. Oh ayolah ini salah Ino yang terus berbisik akan ketidak percayaannya, sayang sekali jadi tidak mendengar suara lembut tapi tegas itu kan.

Baru Sakura akan meminta Ino untuk diam sebentar tetapi suara meginterupsi dari arah depan membuat Sakura dan Ino jadi membatu di tempatnya.

"Kalian berdua, sudah tahu carannya menyeting kamera ?", Bebarengan dengan suara tegas itu semua mata yang ada di kelas berganti memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Ino yang merasa kalau pertanyaan itu memang untuk mereka berdua hanya terdiam karena memang baru saja kembali ke realita setelah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seisi kelas kemudian tertawa dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Ino yang sadar akan hal itu memerah sendiri karena malu, ya ampun.

"Aku ingin kita belajar di sini dengan santai, tapi aku tidak suka ada yang mengobrol sendiri di kelasku, kalian semua mengerti ?"

"hai sensei ", jawaban serentak yang disertai tawa kecil Karena kejadian tadi.

Malunya. Kenapa bisa hal ini terjadi.

How can I pick Myself up?

Hello again, Mr. Heartache.

Hello again, Mr. Heartache.

Give me the strength to get up!

"Baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini, kita sudah belajar cara menyeting kamera. Kuharap kalian semua memiliki kamera digital , ataupun DSLR. Terserah. Karena setelah ini kita akan belajar cara mengambil gambar.", jelas Sasuke dengan lembutnya di hadapan mahasiswanya.

"Terimakasih. Selamat pagi". Tutup Sasuke untuk kuliahnya pagi itu, yang dijawab dengan riangnya oleh seluruh penghuni kelas yang sepertinya sangat menyukai dosen tampan mereka yang menyenangkan ini.

Mata sakura terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke dari mulai membawa note dan kameranya sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Sensei ? Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau gila jidat ?"

"Yah kupastikan bukan cuma kau yang gila, sepertinya aku sama denganmu". Ungkap Ino yang menyiratkan bahwa dia punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk dibicarakan, dan Sakura tahu itu, dia juga butuh membicarakan hal ini.

.

.

.

Duduk di taman yang terletak di samping gedung, Ino kemudian berteriak terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"ja-jadi yang kamu ceritakan tadi pagi itu benar ?".

"aku tidak punya hobi membual , kau tahu".

"Mungkin kamu harus melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam lagi tentang tetanggamu itu Sakura". Saran Ino menggebu gebu "Dugaan kita selama ini salah, dia bukan pengangguran gila yang hanya berdiam diri di kamar".

"dan lagi, dia dosen fotografi ?".

"Tunggu Ino, kalau soal fotografi aku memang sering meliahatnya pergi membawa kamera". Tegas Sakura "bahkan masih jelas di ingatanku di hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dia membawa kamera".

"Benarkah ? Yang di depan toko kakek Oonoki ?".

"ya, aku yakin sekali." Jawab Sakura mantap disertai anggukan kepala.

"Setelah ini kau harus bekerja keras Sakura, cari tahu tentang dia, oke !", Tegas Ino memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Karena aku juga sangat penasaraaaaan!", Teriak Ino frustasi.

Siapa yang seharusnya frustasi sih di sini ? Tapi Sakura juga penasaran setengah mati.

Lalu kegiatan mengobrol mereka terinterupsi oleh suara pesan masuk di ponsel Ino.

"Yatta !". Teriak Ino setelah membaca isi pesan singkatnya. Sakura sampai menutup telingannya karena sahabat pirangnya ini memang hobi berteriak.

"Sakura, kau tahu. Aku berhasil meminta Sai menemaniku mencari kamera !".

"Benarkah ? perkembanganmu pesat juga pig". Ledek Sakura, ya sahabat pirangnya ini memang tengah dekat dengan Shimura Sai, mahasiswa Desain Komunikasi Visual yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak menjadi mahasiswa baru, tetapi entah kenapa hubungan mereka masih saja stuck seperti itu.

Ino yang mendengar ledekan Sakura kemudian pura-pura cemberut, tetapi tidak lama setelahnya mereka menertawakan tentang hubungan romansa mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh.

Hari itu mereka lalui seperti roller coaster di mulai dari morning shock mereka.

Melanjutkan harinya dengan kuliah di siang hari lalu mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Sakura sendirian saat ini karena si pirang sudah pamit duluan untuk pergi bersama Sai.

.

.

.

Baru turun dari bus yang membawanya pulang malam ini Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Terdiam sejenak melihat nama si pengirim pesan. Gaara.

" _Kau jadi melihat kamera ku ?_

 _Maaf, tadi aku sedang ada praktikum"_

Sakura lupa kalau tadi sore dia mengirim pesan singkat kepada temannya itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau merepotkan Gaara, tapi gaara sendiri yang pernah bilang mau meminjamkan kamera untuknya.

Gaara adalah temannya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, dan sampai sekarang mereka masih berteman baik, meskipun beda jurusan. Gaara yang adalah mahasiswa Arsitektur dan disela-sela kesibukan , mereka terkadang meyempatkan untuk bertemu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol sambil menyesap kopi di kafe yang berada di dekat kampus, bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai tempat nongkrong favorit.

Bagi Sakura Gaara seperti kakak sekaligus sahabat untuknya, dia selalu membantu Sakura disaat dirinya tengah kesusahan.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas pesan dari Gaara, tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan sampai di depan toko kakek Oonoki. Tadi siang kan dia membicarakan seseorang. Tepatnya dia sedang memikirkan seseorang, Masih jelas berada di ingatannya, bagaimana hari itu, hari dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang membawa kamera DSLR kuno yang sedang berdiri di depan toko, menunggu hujan reda.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Bisa mempublish chapter 2 ini, ajaib rasanya di tengah - tengah sibuknya perkuliahan dan laporan praktikum aku masih bisa menulis lanjutan dari fic ku ini :v, aku juga menulis fic ini saat di kelas dan dosen sedang menjelaskan :v.

Oke sebenarnya aku ingin mempublish chapter 2 ini tadi siang, tetapi masih banyak tugas yang harus di urus u.u dan lagi aku masih nggak tahu caranya mempublish fic di ffn -_-

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa ^_^ aku juga nggak tahu bagaimana caranya melihat review dari reader u.u aku baru baca tadi u.u

Lupakan soal kebodohanku itu, yang terpenting adalah komentar dan masukan serta semangat dari kalian readers-san ^_^ rasanya aku pengen memeluk kalian semua lol.

Maaf, aku belum sempat membalas review, tapi as soon as possible ya :v

Terimakasih.

Nb: Sebenarnya aku berharap memiliki dosen seperti Uchiha sensei :v


	3. Blue Neighbourhood

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke-Sakura's fict by Tsukasa

Song fict from Sekai No Owari

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memakai kemeja navy berlengan panjang, dia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku, rambutnya itu sangat aneh, gaya rambut macam apa itu, pemuda itu sibuk melihat-lihat kameranya, Sakura yang berjalan di depan toko saat itu baru saja akan pindah ke apartemennya, dia yang tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan sempat menyesal karena tidak melihat ramalan cuaca. Dengan terburu-buru sambil menarik kopernya dia berlari menuju ke toko tempat di mana pemuda tadi berdiri.

Sakura menarik napas lega karena dirinya tidak kebasahan terkena air hujan, dia menyeka air hujan yang jatuh ke rambutnya, kening dan bajunya. Sejenak dia perhatikan lagi pemuda itu, meliriknya dari samping begini membuat dia lebih jelas melihat wajahnya, hidungnya sangat mancung, matanya yang terus memerhatikan kamerannya itu terlihat sangat datar tapi tajam, dan rahangnya, oh astaga, kau pasti sudah gila Sakura, kenapa kau menelisik wajah orang seperti ini, bisa saja kamu dikira seorang maniak.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke depan memerhatikan rintik hujan yang jatuh dari atap toko, sungguh sial sekali hari ini, dia baru saja pindah ke kota ini, ya mahasiswa baru, dia sebagai pendatang tentu saja belum terlalu mengenal kota yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu 4 tahun kedepan, temannya yang dia kenal dari forum mahasiswa di media sosial yang bilang akan membantunya pindah malah hari ini tidak bisa datang.

Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah jam sepuluh pagi, tetapi tidak jadi bertemu karena temannya bilang dia ada pertemuan mendadak dengan komunitasnya pagi ini. Di sinilah Sakura berada terjebak hujan di depan toko tua bersama dengan pemuda tampan, oh apa dia bilang ? tampan, ya dia memang tampan. Kau harus memukul kepalamu agar kamu sadar Sakura, atau menubrukkan koper besarmu ke kepalamu sendiri.

Splash.

Sakura terkejut dengan cahaya blitz yang baru saja, apa ? apa ada petir. Setelah dia tahu bahwa cahaya tadi adalah blitz kamera milik pemuda di sampingnya dia cukup lega, karena bukan bunyi halilintar yang akan menyusul cahaya tadi, melainkan tatapan datar dari pemuda raven di sampingnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sejauh lima meter dari pemuda itu Sakura bisa melihat kalau wajahnya agak terlihat lelah, seperti tidak punya harapan hidup saja. Kenapa wajah tampan itu malah ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Apa tadi pemuda itu sedang memotret dirinya, batin Sakura menggebu sendiri. Ya ampun pemuda itu memang sedang memotretnya.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Sakura gugup hanya karena mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kopermu terlihat sangat antik", suara pelan nan datar itu membuat Sakura menengadah ke arah pemuda yang menatap lurus padanya.

Apa dia bilang ? Sakura masih diam bergeming, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pemuda itu, Sakura menantapnya heran.

"Pas sekali dengan objek yang akan ku foto hari ini." Lanjut suara datar itu lagi. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya , oh dia baru saja kembali dari luar angkasa. Masih tidak menanggapi ucapan pemuda tadi Sakura memperhatikan kopernya sendiri. Objek ?

"Aku sudah memotretnya, Terimakasih" Suara datar yang lembut dan pelan itu mengalihkan Sakura dari koper bodohnya.

Sakura adalah gadis yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak bicara, dia ceria dan bisa membicarakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya dan apa saja yang dia lihat, tapi apa ini, dia berubah jadi pendiam,

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan pemuda tadi sampai akhirnya pemuda itu melangkah pergi menjauhi toko, pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju ke arah jalan utama dan semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya dia hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Hujan ternyata sudah berhenti, dan Sakura sepertinya masih terjebak di dunianya sendiri. Yang barusan itu apa ? Pemuda tadi. Menghela napas Sakura memerhatikan lagi kopernya

" jadi yang dia potret itu adalah kamu". Sakura bicara kepada kopernya seperti orang bodoh.

Sakura menatap ke arah pemuda tadi berlari, seperti mimpi saja, cepat sekali dia menghilang, padahal Sakura sama sekali belum mengucapkan apapun. Pemuda tadi, siapa dia? Apakah dia suka fotografi. Siapa namanya ? berapa usianya? Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti tatkala dia mendengar suara menginterupsi dari dalam toko.

"nona, anda sedang menunggu seseorang ?", sapa suara dari belakang punggung sakura bersamaan dengan lonceng pintu yang berbunyi bebarengan dengan pintu terbuka.

Sakura berbalik ke belakang, dia melihat seorang kakek yang berdiri di depan pintu toko. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih dan punggungya yang sudah tidak tegak lagi, tubuhnya agak membungkuk, dengan jenggot putih penampilan kakek itu seperti kurcaci di buku dongeng.

"nona ?" suara sang kakek membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"ah ya kek, maaf aku hanya sedang menunggu hujan reda" balas Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja, di luar sini dingin, ayo masuklah", tawar kakek baik hati itu.

"Terimakasih kek, tapi sudah tidak hujan lagi, aku akan segera melanjutkan perjalananku", tolak Sakura sopan dengan senyum ramah kepada sang kakek.

Kakek itu terdiam sebentar memerhatikan Sakura.

"Apa kau baru saja akan pindah ke daerah sini ? ", selidik sang kakek setelah memerhatikan Sakura.

"Hm, iya kek. Aku baru saja mau pindah, aku sedang menuju ke apartementku"

"Tapi karena hujan jadi berhenti disini, maaf menganggu ", ucap sakura sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau begitu di mana apartementmu, aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana nak", tawar kakek lagi.

"ah, Tidak perlu repot-repot kek, ini sudah hampir dekat kok, aku akan tinggal di apartement Kusanagi" senyum Sakura masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, aku tinggal di sana dan pemilik apartement itu adalah temanku, kau tahu." ucap sang kakek sambil tergelak.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu kita akan bertetangga kek ". Ucap Sakura tak kalah senang.

Sakura dan kakek baik hati berjalan menuju apartement Kusanagi yang letaknya di tanjakan dekat bukit, di sampingnya ada kedai ramen dan sepertinya lingkungan sekitar apartementya sangat pas dengan Sakura.

Tenang dan jauh dari keramaian kota, bangunanya yang agak tua memberikan kesan tenang, dan murah. Ya itu dia, sebenarnya yang Sakura cari. Dia tidak memerlukan apartement mewah, yang seperti ini pun sudah cukup, sehingga pengeluaran untuk tempat tinggal tidak terlalu banyak.

"Siapa namamu nak ?" Tanya sang kakek di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Sakura baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri kepada sang kakek.

"Maafkan aku kek, aku tidak sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu". Sakura gelapan "Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku adalah mahasiswa baru di universitas Konoha, salam kenal" ucap Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Perkenalan macam apa itu ?

"Kau anak yang lucu, aku Oonoki, orang – orang di sini biasa memanggilku begitu, dan aku adalah pemiliik toko antik yang tadi". Jawab kakek yang namanya telah diketahui adalah Oonoki.

"Jadi kakek adalah pemilik toko yang tadi, wah toko kakek sangat keren, seperti toko yang ada di eropa ! ", seru Sakura kagum.

Kakek Oonoki hanya tertawa melihat Sakura memelototkan matanya, anak ini sangat bersemangat, pikirnya.

Mereka tiba di Apartement Kusanagi, Sakura bertemu dengan sepasang suami istri yang seumuran dengan kakek Oonoki, mereka adalah kakek Sarutobi Hiruzen dan istrinya Biwako.

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali kau jadi menempati apartementku, apa perjalananmu menyenangkan ?" Tanya nenek Biwako dengan senyum bijaksana khas orang tua.

"iya terimakasih nek, aku memang sudah pas sekali dengan apartement ini, sebenarnya tadi aku sempat terjebak hujan, dan berhenti di toko kakek Oonoki", jelas Sakura, mengabaikan alasannya memilih apartemen ini.

"Wah, jadi kau terjebak hujan tadi ? dan kau bertemu dengan si pemarah tua ini ? ", balas Sarutobi Hiruzen mengejek ke arah Oonoki.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar orang tua ! " sungut kakek Oonoki tak terima.

Sakura yang sweatdrop melihat adegan ala orang tua di depanya ini hanya tersenyum maklum.

…

"Nah, semoga kau betah tinggal di sini ya Sakura". Ucap Biwako setelah mengantar Sakura sampai di depan kamar apartementnya.

Biwako lalu memberikan kunci kamar kepada Sakura "Sering-seringlah main di bawah ya, meskipun kami para orang tua. Tapi kami bisa dijadikan teman baik." Lanjut Biwako lagi, kali ini dengan tawa renyah.

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima kunci itu "Terimakasih banyak nek".

Baru saja Biwako akan beranjak seseorang datang dari ujung lorong menuju ke tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun ?". Sapa Biwako ramah kepada seseorang yang otomatis berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

Sakura mematung melihat sosok itu, pria yang tadi di toko. Sasuke ?

"Hn".

"Selamat siang nek". Sapa Sasuke datar dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh iya, Sasuke ini Sakura. Dia baru saja pindah di sini. Karena kamar kalian bersebelahan, jadilah tetangga yang rukun ya". Biwako mengerling ke arah Sakura disertai tawa keras.

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri apa yang harus dia lakukan, apalagi setelah tahu pria ini akan menjadi tetangganya. jadi dia hanya menundukkan kepalannya tanpa bisa menatap lurus pria di hadapannya.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-san".

"Hn, salam kenal".

Itulah pertemuan awal mereka, Sakura sangat penasaran dengan pria ini. Sorot mata sedih itu, wajah pucat dan dingin itu. Sakura berharap mereka akan menjadi tetangga yang baik seperti apa yang nenek bilang tetapi itu hanya angan-angan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menampakkan dirinya, jarang sekali Sakura bertemu dengannya, berpapasan pun jarang, hanya sesekali dia melihat Sasuke membuang sampah. Terkadang pria itu keluar malam-malam sambil membawa kamera.

Pria itu tidak pernah sekali pun ikut acara yang di adakan oleh para orang tua, makan malam bersama penghuni apartement lainnya. Uchiha Sasuke seakan menghindari dunia.

…

Ingatan Sakura tentang hari di mana dia bertemu dengan tetangganya, di tengah hujan masih sangat jelas. Ingatan itu akan selalu dia ingat setiap kali melewati toko ini. Pria menyedihkan dan Kameranya.

Sakura sudah berada di apartemenya ketika dia mengingat tentang pesan dari Gaara. Mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, dia di kejutkan lagi dengan pesan baru dari pemuda merah itu. Pemuda itu bilang dalam pesannya dia sedang menuju ke apartement Sakura sekarang.

Terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya, dia berlari menuju lorong dan menuruni tangga, sampailah dia di depan lobi apartement, benar saja Gaara sudah ada di sana dengan motor Ninja merah yang terparkir manis di sampingya.

Gaara yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura dengan suara berlari menoleh lurus ke arah Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum, sangat menawan. Sakura mendekat dengan napas yang terengah.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari begitu, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana". Suara lembut Gaara dengan senyumnya membuat udara malam terasa hangat.

Sakura menarik napas dalam sekali tarikan "Habisnya kau mengirim pesan sudah setengah jam yang lalu".

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum lagi dan mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau masih membutuhkan ini kan ?". Tanya Gaara sambil menyodorkan kamera kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cengiran bertengger di wajahnya "Tentu saja !".

"Terimakasih Ga . . ". Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari belakang Gaara.

Gaara ikut menoleh melihat Sakura yang mendadak mematung.

Pria yang berjalan mendekat itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mantel hitam itu seakan menyatu dengan pekatnya malam, matanya yang kelam serta rambutnya. Seakan pria itu diciptakan dari malam yang pekat dan dingin namun misterius. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya langkah kaki Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

Sakura menahan napasnya, entah kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan pria ini seakan dunianya beku. Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, Sakura hanya mengganggukkan kepala begitu mereka berpapasan, Sasuke membalas mengangguk. Pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Sakura ?".

Mengerjap beberapa kali, dia menyadari panggilan pria di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk "Ya ?."

"Siapa dia ?".

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gaara "Dia tetanggaku".

Sakura menimang-nimang apakah dia harus bilang kalau pria tadi juga adalah dosennya di kelas Photography. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu, entah karena apa.

Gaara menatap intens Sakura seakan mencari - cari entah apa itu. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Yasudah, aku kembali ya".

Sakura membalas senyuman itu "Hm, hati-hati".

"Terimakasih sudah jauh-jauh ke sini". Lanjutnya melihat pria itu sudah memakai helm fullfacenya.

Gaara menatap Sakura lagi.

"Besok makan siang denganku ?". Tanya Gaara dari balik helmnya.

Sakura nyengir pada Gaara "Baiklah".

Udara malam itu entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin untuk Sakura, dia menatap kepergian Gaara lalu melihat ke apartementnya, lama. Membuang napas, Sakura berjalan masuk dengan membawa kamera Gaara. Bisakah dia menyapa Uchiha Sasuke ?

…

Sakura menguap entah sudah ke berapa kalinya pagi ini. Dia sekarang sedang bersama nenek Biwako, di pasar. Suasana riuh di pasar tetap tidak membuatnya bersemangat. Dia hanya mengikuti ke mana nenek pergi, dan membantu membawa belanjaan.

"Kau ini". Tegur nenek Biwako "Di mana semangat pagi mu ?".

Sakura menatap nenek dengan mata Sayu. Dia terkejut sekali pagi-pagi tadi nenek sudah membangunkannya dan meminta di temani ke pasar. Nenek bilang malam nanti dia akan membuat makan malam bersama penghuni lainnya. Sakura paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tua.

Jadi di sinilah dia, masih mengantuk dan menemani nenek Biwako. Padahal hari ini dia kuliah agak siang, dia tidak berencana bangun pagi hari ini, tetapi nenek Biwako. Ah sudah lah, mengeluh tidak baik untuk energiku. Batin Sakura yang berjalan dengan malas - malasan di belakang nenek.

Semua daftar belanjaan sudah didapatkan, kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartement. Sakura melihat nenek yang agak kepayahan membawa belanjaan, akhirnya dia membawa dua belanjaan sekaligus di kedua tangannya setelah berdebat kecil dengan nenek Biwako karena wanita tua itu bersikeras akan membawa salah satu belanjaan.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko kakek Oonoki.

"Sakura, nanti malam kau harus ikut ya".Tutur nenek di sebelah Sakura. Kini gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat mengantuk seperti tadi.

"aku pastikan ikut nek ! ". Sakura nyengir ke arah nenek Biwako.

Nenek menatap Sakura jengkel dan mendengus "Kau ini".

"Apa kau ada kencan malam ini ?".Goda nenek dan Sakura gelagapan.

"Apa maksud nenek ?". Sakura menunduk menatap jalanan "Aku tidak ada kencan kok". Gumamnya pelan.

"Ah yang benar". Nenek Biwako tidak menyerah menggoda Sakura.

"Duh nenek aku kan sudah bila . .".

"Selamat pagi". Suara datar dari arah belakang menginterupsi Sakura lagi.

Mereka secara serempak menoleh ke belakang. Oh Uchiha Sasuke ternyata, tunggu dia ?

Sakura mematung di tempatnya, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang tengah memakai pakaian olahraraga, kaos abu-abu dan celana training setengah lutut serta sepatu running putih. Sangat bersinar dia pagi ini apalagi latar belakang sinar matahari yang menembus dari celah pepohonan. Keringat yang menetes dari celah rambutnya itu, hei Sakura. Dia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Oh Sasuke-kun ternyata". Nenek Biwako yang bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Dari olahraga ?". Nenek melanjutkan.

"Hn, Iya nek". Suara datar itu menerobos masuk di telinga Sakura dan membawa efek angin berhembus menerpa helaian merah mudanya.

Sakura baru tahu kalau Sasuke juga berolahraga di pagi hari, tahu begini dia juga olahraga pagi sejak dulu. Oh salahkan sifat malasnya di pagi hari.

Sakura masih bungkam sejak tadi, sampai dia tidak menyadari Sasuke melangkah maju mendekatinya dan mengambil alih dua kantung besar belanjaan tadi. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak.

Nenek Biwako berdehem kecil "Ehm, kau baik sekali Sasuke-kun". Tawa nenek dan tatapan aneh itu di tujukan kepada Sakura yang gelagapan.

"Ayo kita segera kembali ke apartement sebelum seseorang membeku kedinginan". Tawa nenek menggema di jalan kecil itu.

Sasuke berjalan menyusul nenek Biwako. Sakura baru sadar dan berjalan menyusul mereka, dia berjalan di belakang nenek Biwako dan Sasuke.

Mereka mengobrol soal makan malam nanti, nenek meminta Sasuke bergabung tetapi Sasuke tidak yakin apakah dia bisa datang. Tentu saja dia tidak akan datang, pria itu memisahkan diri dari dunia.

"Kalau kau datang mungkin seseorang akan senang". Nenek mengatakan itu sambil melirik Sakura di belakang mereka.

Sakura menatap bingung nenek Biwako lalu dia melihat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai ? hah ?

Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri, kali ini sungguhan dan menimbulkan suara plak kecil yang membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan.

Sakura mematung sebentar dan terkekeh "Ada nyamuk tadi".

Dua orang di depannya menatapnya aneh, nenek segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Uchiha Sasuke masih menatapnya, sebelum pria itu berbalik dia menyeringai tipis dan kali ini Sakura yakin dia memang tidak menghayal.

Oh , sejak kapan kau tersenyum seperti itu ?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hai. It's been a while :D

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan memberikan masukan. Terimakasih juga yang sudah follow dan memfav :D

See ya next chapter.


End file.
